Save me Please
by invatercat
Summary: Mizuki and Taiwan are kidnapped and beaten. Can the other countries save her before "The Man" Gets what he wants, or even worse? Based off other story i read about the italy bros
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Idea from another story i read where the italys get kidnapped. I started this, but might not end it, like allways. I wrote soooo much ^^**

Mizuki sat on her couch, with Kitty-kyo-chan in her lap, watching Fruits Basket, Higurashi, or any anime that was on at the time. So far, it had been a nice day. Had lunch with the Italy brothers , Visited Hungary and Austria for an hour, Returned a book that she had barrowed from England, and spend her last 3 hours watching anime, cartoons, and play fighting kitty with a cat toy.

The sun was going down, and Mizuki Had her dinner of white rice and chicken. She shared her leftover chicken with Kitty and put her plate away. She turned all the lights off and contiuned to watch anime. Tomarrow was the world meeting and after that, Mizuki was going to go with The italy brothers to watch the new American movie "Cars Two".

Mizuki heard a knock on the door and walked over to get it. She opened the door to see a man wearng all black and it was hard to see his face. Mizuki was about to say hello, but realized something. She slammed the door and locked it shut.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU!" Mizuki screamed.

"Don't fight back! All I want to do is ask you a simple question!" The man said.

"If you want to ask me a question, ask it now." Mizuki losened her grip on the door knob. Kitty walked up beside her, with a light growl.

"May I come inside first?" The man asked.

"No" Mizuki said, tightening her grip.

"Fine, are you...Mizuki?" The man asked.

"...Yes...why?" Mizuki's eyes narrowed.

"Thats all I need to know." The man's voice growled, and he pushed on the door.

"OH SHIT!" Mizuki jumped back. She ran to the otherside of the house. She grabbed her sword and backpack and ran out the backdoor. Kitty ran right behind her. Mizuki ran around the house and jumped into the air, landing her sword onto the man. The man quickly pulled out his gun and blocked the sword.

The man pushed Mizuki to the ground and held her down with his thick, hard, boot. Mizuki's sword fell out her hand and Kitty attack the man. The man laughed and picked the cat off his leg. He threw Kitty over at the wall of the house.

"HEY! DON'T HURT KITTY!" Mizuki yelled at him.

The man pinned her down more. He took a needle out of his jacket pocket and looked over at her rist.

"Let me go, bastard!" Mizuki hissed, trying to get free.

The man stabbed her rist with the needle and injected the drug into Mizuki's body. Mizuki hissed in pain. The man got off her and let Mizuki stand back up.

"What...did...you...do, you...bastard!" Mizuki screamed.

"Don't worry, nothing very harmfull" The man laughed as Mizuki collapsed onto the ground. She didn't get back up...

Kitty awoke. Something was very wrong. Mizuki's bag and Sword were laying on the ground. Untouched. He got up and sniffed them, then realized Mizuki was kidnapped. He, being a very old cat and knowing tons of places, knew right where to go.

Mizuki woke up in a cell. It was very dark and the only light was comming from a small light bulb hanging off the wall. there was a broken and uncomfortable bed and nothing else. Her cloths were ripped from the Man's sharp , think boots and from him taking her here. She sat on the cold bed, wondering who the man was and why she is here. Then she looked up at the man opening the door.

"Mizuki, we have more questions to ask you. you will come with us or punished" The man growled.

"What do you want to ask me!" Mizuki yelled.

"Only a few simple questions" The man said with a straight face.

"...Fine" Mizuki hissed and fallowed the man. The man lead her down the hall and into a metal-walled room. Mizuki was set in a chair with hand cuffs. She was locked in so she couldn't get away. The man sat on the chair on the other side of a dark-wood desk.

"The first question. You are the human form of the country Mizuki, right?" The man asked.

"No" Mizuki couldnt help but laugh inside her head.

"Hm...knowing that was a lie, ill move on. You live and interact with other people who are countries" The man asked.

"Hm...Nope" Mizuki's laugh became more of a sick laugh;one "The Man" couldn't hear.

"Your liying to me. If you contiune, you will regret it badly" The man hissed, mizuki nodded and the man contiuned.

"You and these other countries act out the wars we have been having in history. If that it true, then some of you must be over thousends of years old, right?" The man asked.

"AHAHA! NOPE!" Mizuki's sick laughter ascaped her mouth.

The man shot up and walked over to Mizuki. He let her lose from the chair and threw her agesnt the wall. Mizuki hit the back of her head on the hard, brick wall. He kicked her many times, each getting more painful then the last. Mizuki's laugh was completely gone, and a sick scream replaced it.

"You wont last here very long, young lady, if you keep disobaying me!" The man yelled, kicked her in the chest, and dragged her back into her cell. She cried and shivered up into a ball in the corner of the cell, farest from the door. She was bleeding and felt really bad after that last kick.

"Watashi no hozon... Kudasai...?" Mizuki cried. ("Save me...please...?")

The next day, everyone was at the meeting waiting for Mizuki. China had woken up with a bad feeling, but was somehow able to shake it off. It was about 5 min. when Kitty scratched at one of the windows. That was a atomatic sign of trouble. Mizuki, when she was younger, would get hurt and kitty would got looking for help there. Or when Kitty couldnt find Mizuki, he went to that window.

Hong Kong opened the window and let Kitty in. Kitty jumped onto the table, And everyone watched him. China noticed Marks in his fur, dried blood covered some injuries. China walked over and picked kitty up. Kitty hissed and tried to get free, but failed. China examened the injuries and set Kitty back down. Kitty hissed and watched China walk back to his seat.

"If Kitty-kyo-chan was attacked, then i think Mizuki must have been kidnapped" China said.


	2. Taiwan

Note: im thinking about this, and different things will happen. you wont expect it at all =D

Mizuki woke up in the broken bed. The cell felt colder and the light seemed to be getting darker and darker. The man could have at least fixed the light bulb, but evil people are never like that, are they? Mizuki shivered and placed her head in-between her knees, crying softly about the injuries she received the last day. She had dried blood and a sore stomach.

The man walked into the cell, making lots of noise with his big, metal boots. He grabbed Mizuki by her hair.

"Come on! We're going to try this one more time!" He growled. Mizuki screeched has she was dragged into the other room, placed into the chair, and handcuffed. The man sat in the chair in front of her and held up some papers.

"I will ask you questions that I need an answer for. If you don't answer, you will regret it and get a visit from the boss" The man growled, Mizuki nodded.

"S-so other people are here?" Mizuki asked.

"Just don't try anything, and you never haft to meet them. Now, let's begin" The man growled.

"First question, you are the nation of Mizuki. Do you have the same relationships with the other human countries as the countries have with others?" The man asked.

"Y-yes. Only sometimes they can be stronger than the actual country's." Mizuki said.

"Is that so? So you feel more hatred or more love?"

"Not necessarily. I believe we all have some hope in one another, but that might not be true and it could be either way. Some feel more hate, some feel no difference, some feel more love." Mizuki said.

"So…as a human, you allies are loved more?"

"….." Mizuki became lost in her thoughts. She missed her allies.

"Answer me!" The man yelled, and Mizuki snapped back into reality.

"L-l-l-loved more, I guess!" Mizuki squeaked.

"Good. Next, are really related to each other?"

"N-no…"

"Then, as humans and if you have feeling for each other you can sti-"

"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!" Mizuki snapped.

"I want a yes or no" The man growled.

"….I donno"

"YES OR NO!" (Note: i was typing this in school and after i typed this, some kid yelled "YES!")

"Yes!" Mizuki felt bad when answering these questions.

"That took you long enough!" The man yelled, getting up and pulling Mizuki by the hair and out of the chair. Her hands where ripped out of the handcuffs, bleeding more than normal. The man walked over to an old sink that Mizuki just now noticed. He filled the sink up with water

The man grabbed Mizuki by the hair and forced her head into the water. Mizuki went into panic and tried to pull her head out of the water, but that only made her visit with it longer. Mizuki soon felt like she could'nt breath anymore and paniced more. The man pulled her head out but the foset hit her head on the way out. Mizuki screeched in pain and held her head in the place it hurt. She pulled her hands back to see more blood on it. was her head bleeding?

The man Pushed her back into the water and she paniced even more, loseing more breath becouse of it too. It seemed like it took longer to get out and faster to lose breath, but The man pulled her back out, throughing her to the ground. She gasped for air, and crowled to the corner of the room. The Man laughed. He grabbed her arm and forced her up. He then dragged her back to the cell and walked away.

Mizuki sat in the corner of the cell crying. The Light went out, and the cold room got colder and darker. Mizuki shivered. It was like being locked in a hounted house. Like HetaOni. She closed her eyes shut, trying to fall asleep. It was the only thing she could do, Other then be locked in the dark and cold.

"So...what do we do now?" One nation asked.

"We haft to rescue her, thats what." Taiwan said.

"I'll help, cuz IM THE HERO!" America said.

"If your helping, then I wanna help!" Ivy said.

"Hm...I guess I'll help Onii-chan" Hong Kong said.

"I wanna help, aru!" China said.

"Well of corse your going to help" England said.

"Is there a problem, aru?" China asked.

"No" England said.

"So, we have China, Hong Kong,Me , and Ivy! we need more people!" America said.

"I'll help kill those bastards that hurt my Mizuki!" Hungary said, holding her skillet with firey eyes.

"I can help aswell, da?" Russia commented.

"If everyone is helping out, then i guess i can too" England sighed.

"Me , romano, and italy can help!" Spain said gladly.

"Wait...WHAT? I'm not helping at all!" Romano cried.

"Oh, romano, you can help! i know you can! so can you italy!" Spain smiled.

"But, can't we get hurt? i dont wanna get hurt!" Italy cried.

"No ones getting hurt, italy" Germany sighed.

"Veh~! Does that mean your comming too! I wanna help with germany!" Italy said.

"No!" Romano growled.

"Come on, romano, it'll be fun!" Spain said.

"FUN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU STUPID TOMATOE BASTARD!" Romano yelled.

"ENOUGH!" England growled.

"So we have America, me, Ivy, Hong Kong, China, Hungary, Spain, Italy, Romano, and Germany helping, right?" England said when all went quiet.

"I NEVER SAI-" Romano started.

"YES!" China stopped romano from getting his way out of it. Romano shot china a glare.

"Good. Then its settled. We need to find out where Mizuki is being keeped though. I can do that" Japan said, petting kitty.

"You never said you were helping" England said.

"I didnt becouse i never got the chance untill now. But i can find out where she is" Japan said with a smile.

"Okay then. When you do, we will all meet up and create a plan." England said.

Everyone agreed, and continued on with their day.

Taiwan walked home alone that day. She felt bad for her little sister, even if she really hated Mizuki's guts. She had an umbrella over her head to keep the hard rain from touching her. She imagened Little Mizuki running and playing in the rain. She looked like she was having fun. But then that image went away, and the cold , hard rain replaced it. Taiwan sighed.

"Hello, ms." A cold voice said. Taiwan felt a hand playing with her hair. She growled and turned around to see a man with completely back clothes.

"Who are you! You have no right to touch my hair! Are you france or somthing?" Taiwan hissed

"Hmm. so you are a nation? Witch one? You look like an asian nation" The man smiled.

"What do you want! Leave me alone!" Taiwan hissed

"What is your name? I just want to know that" The man said.

"N-NO! get away from me, you freak!" Taiwan dropped her umbrella and ran.

The man growled and ran after her. He ran really fast, so it didnt take long to reach Taiwan. He grabbed Taiwan's arm and pulled her back. Taiwan fell onto the mud. The man laughed. He kicked her till she went unconsious and took her away.


	3. Have Fun, Panda

**Note: This is based off of another fanfiction i saw. (about the italy brothers). The dream is based off of my friend's story about pandas...if you wanna hear it, ask me. I dont own hetalia, scotland, taiwan, england or japan. i own mizuki and the man (but he isnt really a character of mine. just a guy with a black outfit) **

"So, tell me your name." The man said to the awakening Taiwan. Taiwan looked around then realized what had happened. She glared at the man and hissed.

"I don't haft to tell you anything!" She said.

"Hahaha...thats the same thing your little sister said, but she could have bleed to death while I wasnt looking. I havnt heard anything for a while now..." The man laughed.

"You have Mizuki! WHERE IS SHE!" Taiwan yelled. She didnt even think about how she hated mizuki.

"Oh don't worry. All you haft to do is answer some simple questions, and you get to see Mizuki" The man said.

"What could you possibely want!" Taiwan growled

"First off, your name." The man said.

"Fine," Taiwan sighed, "my name is Taiwan."

"Well, I knew you were one of the asian nations. Now, lets move on.." The man said.

"If Mizuki is your little sister, then you ARE related. Right?" The man continued

"Well, not blood related. Non of us are, come to think about it. Unless your like the Italy brothers. They might be" Taiwan thought.

"Hmm...so these Italy brothers are blood related brothers?"

"They seem to be. They look like eachother, for one, and act simular" Taiwan said.

"Hmmm" The Man had paper in his hand, with tons of notes on it. Taiwan could see the first two lines. They had things about the nations on it.

_He must have gotten that information from Mizuki. That bastard! _Taiwan growled.

"Next, If your nations, can you live forever?"

"Well, no. When our nation dies, we do. Same for Empires"

"So, For exmple, there is no human for Prussia?"

_I forgot about prussia! uh...he dosnt need to know... _Taiwan thought

"No, there isn't"

"Hmm...okay." The man wrote down more things then stood back up.

The man put his papers down, and walked over to Taiwan. He undid her handcuffs and pulled her by the arm out the room.

"Hey! Stop dragging me!" Taiwan hissed.

'Stop fighting, or we can go back! Your not as fun as your sister" The man glared at taiwan.

_What does that mean you ass-face! _Taiwan hissed in her thoughts

The man dragged her into a dark room. He flipped on a small light and Taiwan could see something very painful. She saw Mizuki sleeping in the corner of a small cell, covered in dried blood and bruses. Signs of crying stayed on her cheeks. Taiwan growled. She turned to the man and pushed him away.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Taiwan screamed and ran up to the cell door. The screan awoke Mizuki. Mizuki sat up. She ran over to Taiwan and tried to hug her, but the bars of the cell keeped mizuki from doing so.

"Tai!" Mizuki cried.

"Muki!" Taiwan smiled just a little bit. The man grabbed Taiwan , opened the cell door, and threw taiwan into the cell. Mizuki grabbed a small shard of glass from her pocket and pushed the man to the ground. She ran out the cell.

The man stood up and attacked Mizuki. Mizuki took the shard and and stabbed the man in the stumic. He fell backwards. Mizuki stood over him and put her foot on him. She smiled and swong the shard at his neck.

Before the shard could kill the man, two other people grabbed Mizuki and one other helped the man up. Taiwan screamed and got up to help Mizuki, but one guy had pushed the cell door closed, instently locking. Mizuki screamed and stuggled to get free from their hands. They took the glass from Mizuki and one guy put it in his pocket . In a matter of seconds Mizuki, The Man, and the other workers had gone, leaving Taiwan in the room by herself.

"And I had just found you..." Taiwan said to herself.

"-chan?" Japan said over the phone.

"Yes, Japan?" England said on the other side.

"I found Mizuki" Japan said.

"Thats great! Where is she?" England asked

"On a small Island off the coast of Scotland. Its very small and not seen on a map. Its is, however, Scotland territory." Japan said, his eyes focoused on a map infront of him and many notes.

"Wait...SCOTLAND!" England really didnt want to get his brother to help. He had not seen Scoltland for a LOOONNNGGG time.

"Yes, Scotland. We will need to get his help. Though" Japan said.

"But I really don't wanna ask that git for help..." England said.

"Don't worry, we can all call him in for a meeting. You wont haft to ask him alone!" Japan tried cheering england up. That even failed.

_'Hey! Hey, Muki!' _

_Mizuki turned to see her older brothers, Hong Kong, Japan, south Korea, and older sister Taiwan. She ran over to them and hugged them , but when she looked at their faces, their eyes were blood red and outfits compleletly block. The same outfit as 'The Man' and the rest of his workers. Mizuki stopped and began to back away._

_'Who are you!' She asked_

_'Were your siblings, Mizuki. Whats wrong?' Japan walked closer to Mizuki. Mizuki ran as fast as she could away from them. They ran after her._

_Mizuki could hardly run. She felt herself getting extreamly tired and slowing down. She came apon a cliff. She stopped and turned around. There stood the four siblings. The smiled. They also looked taller. Mizuki looked at her hands.! she looked like ChibiUki!_

_'WTF!" Mizuki fell backwards._

_'What do we do with this useless part of land, master?" Taiwan asked. China , with the same black clothing and red eyes, walked over to them. Standing in the middle of the four._

_'Thats a good question, aru. She looks useless, as you said.' He said._

_'Can we do tests on her?' Japan asked, looking up at china. _

_'No! Lets play games with her!' Korea said, pushing japan out the way._

_'I think we can let her be the panda's new toy!' Hong Kong said. Taiwan said nothing._

_'The Panda has been lonely, lately.' China said._

_'YAY!' The three said, even if two didnt get what they want._

_Mizuki jumped up and tried to run away, but China picked her up and carried her off somewhere._

_'Let me go!' Her screams were not heard. China placed her infront of a larg panda. Mizuki looked at the panda and back to china in horror. China smiled evily and walked away. 'Have fun, panda' He said as he left._

_Mizuki was grabbed by the panda._

_~!_

"MIZUKI!" Taiwan shook Mizuki awake. Mizuki jumped as she woke from her horid dream.

"Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep" Taiwan said.

"I...I'm fine!" Mizuki lied. She really felt scared.

"Good. You looked really scared" Taiwan said.

"..." Mizuki began to tear up. She couldnt hide it. She clung to her older sister and cried. Taiwan pet her sister's head, and let Mizuki cry herself to sleep.

_'Have fun , Panda'_

Mizuki's eyes shot back open. The same dream went threw her head, over and over and over again.

Slowly driving her insane. She looked around the room. Taiwan had let her sleep on the bed, and had sleeped on the cold , hard floor. Mizuki stayed up. Not ever going to go asleep again, until this ended.


	4. Toy

**NOTE: I DONT OWN SCOTTLAND (i dont know who does), ENGLAND, AMERICA, IVY OR ANYONE ELSE OTHER THEN MIZUKI! This WAS based off another person's story! **

Scotland walked into the G8 meeting room. Thats where the new meeting was held. England had a seat next to him open, so scottland sat in it befor england could get someone else to sit there. Scottland took a brand new cigarette and began to smoke.

"So...Why am I here?" Scottland asked.

"As you saw at the world meeting, one of our former nations is missing. Japan found out where she is." Germany said, "And will you please stop smoking in the buildings."

"A nation is missing? I guess I missed the whole thing. I don't know how. So why do you need me?" Scottland said. Germany growled and opened one of the windows near his chair.

"I found out that Mizuki is being kepted on a small Island off a few miles from Scottland" Japan said.

"Mizuki...I've never heard of her befor. Shes...an Asian chick, right?" Scottland asked, holding his cigarette out in his hand.

"Yes, shes lives in Asia, now WILL YOU HELP US YOU GIT!" England yelled.

"Yea, yea. Sure. So what am I going to do?" Scottland asked

"You should be able to find out the blue prints for the building that SHOULD be on the island, right? Then you can help us get to the island!" England said.

"I guess I can look for them." Scottland said.

"Thank you, aru." China said.

"So, the rest of the plan can be talked about when the blue prints are found. We can leave now. Oh, and Scottland! Please call us into another meeting when you find those blue print!" Germany said.

"Will do" Scottland said.

Mizuki watched Taiwan wake up, and look around. She saw the expresstion on Tai's face when Taiwan realized what had happened. Taiwan looked up at Mizuki.

"Your awake?" Taiwan asked.

"Yes. I've been for a while now" Mizuki said.

"Why?" Taiwan got up and sat next to Mizuki. Mizuki turned away.

"N-nothing..." Mizuki said. There was a long silence. The Man walked in.

The Man walked over to the cell and opened it. He walked in and grabbed Mizuki. Mizuki did nothing, but Taiwan tried to fight him off. Mizuki was ended up dragged away by The Man and Taiwan sat in the darkness. Taiwan didnt hear anything for along time.

The man pushed Mizuki agenst a wall. Mizuki didnt make a sound. She knew what was happening, but was too lost in the thoughts of her nightmare to pay Man kicked her, snapping her back into reality. Mizuki fell in pain. Her leg was kicked by his hard mettal boots. She saw the boots swing at her.

_Those boots! _Mizuki remembered that they were wearing the same boots in her dream.

The Man had kicked her in the side of the head. Mizuki fell over in pain. Her Ear was bleeding and getting that whole side of her head wet with blood. Mizuki grabbed onto her hear, crying in pain.

"No screams yet? Thats sad. I wanted to hear some!" The man laughed and Kicked her over and over again.

Mizuki bit onto her lip, stopping her cries of pain. She was grabbed and held high into the air. The man laughed at her.

_Those cloths! _Mizuki remembered the evil laughs of her brothers in the nightmare.

Mizuki's puples grew smaller. She remembered China grabbing her befor she could get away. The Man had grabbed her the same way. Mizuki looked into The Man's eyes.

_Those eyes! _They were red too.

Mizuki kicked to get away. She remembered everything and was so scared. She pushed the man away and ran to the other side of the room.

"GET AWAY!" Mizuki cired/Screamed. The Man laughed.

"Well, I never thought I would see that. Something must be bothering you" He said.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! DONT TOUCH ME!" Mizuki screamed.

The man laughed and without hesatation, pined Mizuki agenst the wall. He kicked her in the leg with the metal part of his boot and stomped on her foot with the pointy, metal end. Mizuki screamed. The Man let her fall to the ground. Mizuki could not stand up at that instent. It was too painful. The Man laughed. He grabbed her and held her up by the neck.

" This is Fun. You look like a little ,old, beaten down toy doll" He laughed.

_'Can we do tests on her?' _

_'No! Lets play games with her!' _

_'I think we can let her be the panda's new toy!' _

Mizuki screamed.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! I DONT WANNA BE A TOY! I DONT WANNA BE TESTED ON! I DONT WANNA PLAY GAMES WITH YOU! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAAAKKKAAA!" Mizuki screamed so loud everyone could hear her.

The Man dropped her. He laughed. "I never expected that" He said, walking off and leaving Mizuki there to bleed. He walked out the door and locked it shut, also turning all the lights off. Mizuki took deep breaths. She was so afraid.

The next day, Scottland had called everyone into a meeting, being old blue prints he found. He set them out infront of the table with everyone watching.

"This is the blue print of the Island. It IS really small. And this one has the building. The building was hard to get. The building should be on the north side of the island" Scottland pointed to two different blue prints.

"I see the building is made with very thick walls, da?" Russia pointed out.

"That must mean there is only one way in and out and is heavly guarded!" America said.

"You know what how...?" England asked.

"Movies" Ivy answered for America.

"Oh yea..." England said.

"So! We need a group to go in and find Mizuki, and another group to fight all the bad guys! We also need some to stay on watch and guard out only way off the Island. Witch will most likely be a helicopter!" America said.

"You watch to many spy movies, america!" China said.

"But they do help!" America said.

"They do.." Hong Kong added.

"I like your plan, but who will be who?" Scottland asked.

"Veh! I wanna stay near the helicopter!" Italy said.

"U-uh..ME TOO!" Romano said.

" you both can be guarding the heilcopter!" America said.

" I can be on look out." Germany said.

"OKAY! NAZI DUDE IS LOOKOUT! WE NEED GROUP ONE AND GROUP TWO!" America yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME NAZI!" Germany yelled.

"America, don't give people code names." Ivy laughed.

"Awwwww" America said.

"I would like to help beat up the people that hurt my Mizuki!" Hungary called.

"I would like to help!" Spain called.

" ME TOO!" Ivy said

"I wanna help too, so me, Ivy, Hungary, and Spain can attack the guards while England, China, Hong Kong, and Japan can go find Mizuki! She should be here at the prison!" America said, pointed at the prison room on the blue prints.

"What about me?" Scottland asked.

"You can help fight, if you want" Hungary said.

"That sounds like fun!" Scottland said.

"Then were done! Everyone! Go home and get a good sleep! We are attacking early morning!" America yelled.

"WHY EARLY MORNING! WHAT TIME ZONE!" China yelled.

"AHAHHAHA!" Was all China got back in reply.


	5. Slow fall

Taiwan sat there. Her sister had not come back and its been hours sence she last heard Mizuki yelling. She could only make out parts of what Mizuki yelled, and what scared her was that mizuki had not made any other noises. What Mizuki dead? What did that bastard do?

Taiwan found a shard of glass from an old broken light under the bed. She picked it up to take a closer look, then an idea popped into her head. She walked over to the cell door and stuck out her hand threw the bars. She played with the shard, trying to get it into the key hole. She was able to fit it in, then played with it more to get it into shape. Parts broke off the shard, making it smaller, yet more like the shape of the key.

There was a click after hours playing around. IT WORKED! Taiwan felt happy again. She pushed the door open and put the small, sharp shard into her pocket. She looked around the room. It was old and dusty. She heard footsteps at the door. She took out the shard and snuck up to the door. She saw the door knob shake. Taiwan grabbed the door knob, opened the door, and held the shard up in defence.

_Wait a second..._

"TAIWAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

_**~Less then an hour ago~**_

Two helicopters landed on the south side of the Island. America driving one, Ivy driving the other. They took off their headphones and jumped out the heilcopters, just like everyone else did. Italy and romano stayed in between the heilcopters, while everyone else started their jobs. Germany walked a different path. He and everyone else had walkie talkies. The Italy brothers felt scared, but knew they could get help if needed.

Group One and group two stayed together till they found the interence to the building.

"Ready to attack?" Russia asked, Hungary nodded and Russia, Hungary, Spain, Scotland, America, and Ivy kicked down the door, shooting with their guns, or hitting people with their Skillets/Pipes. Group 2 snuck away from group 1, and ferther into the building. All attention was at the interence, so they walked around without being cought.

"Alot of these doors have colors on them. Numbers too." Japan pointed out.

"Its strang, Isn't it, aru?" China asked.

All the doors showed a bright room on the other side. Clean white walls and bright lights. Only...one was dark. Hong Kong walked up to the door and looked threw the small window. It was very dark, but he could make out small dots of red on the walls.

"Hm...i wonder what happened in here." Hong Kong said, but continued to walk threw the halls with England, Japan, and China.

It took awhile, but then made it without being spotted to the prisoner room. They opened the door and something attacked them.

"TAIWAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" England yelled in suprise.

"I was kidnapped too! To lazy to realize that!" Taiwan hissed.

"I-I'm sorry! Its nice to see that your okay, Tai!" Japan said.

"Well I am! But I need to find Muki! I havn't seen her in a long time!" Taiwan pushed then out the way and ran into another hallway.

"So Mizuki ISNT in that room!..." Hong Kong said, and everyone fallowed Taiwan.

Taiwan had ran into the hallway where it had the rooms with the numbers and colors. Taiwan looked around. She ran over to the door with no light on. It was the color red with the number 222. She kicked the door, but then gave up. She took the shard and played around with the key hole. She was able to break the key hole, yet somehow opening the door.

Taiwan and everyone ran into the room. Mizuki was shivering in corner, dried blood everywhere. She looked up at Taiwan.

"TAI!" She jumped up and huged Taiwan.

"Come on! Where getting out of here!" Taiwan said. She Grabbed Mizuki by the hand but mizuki didnt move.

Mizuki was stareing up at Hong Kong, Japan, and China.

"No...no...no...no...no...no...no...NO!" Mizuki ran off into the hallway.

"Whats wrong with her!" England asked.

(She saw your FACE! XDjk no. ) " Shes been acting strange for a while now!" Taiwan said and ran after Mizuki. The other four ran after Mizuki too.

"Were loseing her. China! Go that way, Japan! Try to get closer to her with your ninja skills!" Taiwan said. China ended up taking another hallway that should end up to where mizuki was running. Japan jumped up into the air, and dissapered, going after Mizuki.

Mizuki ran as fast as she could. She looked back, to see no one there. She looked back infront of her and saw Japan there. She screamed and stopped.

"Mizuki? Whats wrong?" Japan asked.

_'Can we do tests on her?'_

"N-NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mizuki yelled and pushed Japan into the wall. She ran even faster, not looking back. Mizuki's running became more uneven the faster she went. She allmost ran into a wall, but didn't, and turned a corner. Then she hit face first into someone, and fell to the gound. That person fell too.

"Mizuki! Whats wrong with you!" Mizuki heard China yell. Mizuki opened her eyes and saw the chinese man. He had fallen down too, and was sitting infront of her. Mizuki's eyes still showed horror. All she saw was those black clothing and blood red eyes, even if they are not there.

_'The Panda has been lonely, lately.' _

Mizuki felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Japan, who was looking down at her with worry in his eyes.

_'YAY!'_

"No...NO!I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME!" Mizuki screamed, pushing Japan away (again) and running down the hall again. She looked back, and didnt keep her eyes from China and Japan. They were getting back up to chace her.

**_'__Have fun , Panda' _**

Mizuki looked infront of her, but that VERY second she saw infront of her, England was there. His wand was glowing brightly as it touched her forehead. Everything when so slowly. Mizuki's eyes went from very small, to very big becouse of the glowing wand. Her eyes closed, and she stopped completely in her tracks. She fell to the ground, right infront of England. Japan and China ran up to them.

"What did you do?" Taiwan asked. Her and Hong Kong walked up from behind.

"I simply used a spell to make her go to sleep. We can find out what happened to her later, but we haft to get out of here" England said, putting his wand away.

China looked down at Mizuki. Some WAS wrong. She never looked into his eyes with horror. She never ran away from him with so much fright. He picked her up as the five started to walk towards the exit.

"HEY! THERE THEY ARE!" They heard America's voice. England ranover to Group 1.

"We need to go NOW! I think they have sent backup!" Hungary said.

"Okay, lets go!" England said.

America, Ivy, Russia, Hungary, Scotland, Spain, England, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Japan and China ran out the building. Group one kept looking back to see more guys in black suites and guns running toward them. Ivy stopped for a few seconds to shoot at them. America and Scotland did the same, but the three contiuned to run with the others.

Germany saw them coming. He took a gun out and helped Ivy, America, and Scotland. When everyone got to the Heilcopters, They quickly jumped in. All this confused the Italy brothers,but they got in as well. The heilcopters started up, as Ivy, America, Scotland, and germany fought with their guns. The heilcopters started to lift off. Scotland and germany gave their last shot at the enemies and climbed into one of the heilcopters. Ivy and America faught side by side. They then ran over to the Heilcopter and,with help from someone else, climbed into the last one. The Two heilcopters took off and left the Island.

"MISSION COMPLETE!" America yelled.

"NOT YET!" Taiwan yelled.

"Taiwan? When did you get here?" America asked.

"Never mind that! Russia! Can you take us to the nearest Hospital?" England said, looking over at russia who was driving the heilcopter.

"Da! I'll call Scotland and ask him where it is!" Russia said. He them called Scotland on his walkie talkie.

"Thank you!" England said.

* * *

><p><em>Mizuki looked in horror as her dream started again. It did over and over and over again. She couldn't take it anymore...<em>


End file.
